hooks gift for emma
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Hook and Emma share a heart felt moment before they take their first steps in Neverland (I OWN NOTHING)


Hooks gift for Emma

Although the Jolly Roger was the fastest vessel in all the realms, it took over a month to finally reach never lands shores. Hook had told the crew a day in advance that they were getting close but as the moment finally arrived, everyone aboard felt so much. Happy that they could finally walk on something other than wood, curious as to what and who they would run into, terrified at what might be out there and hopeful that they were one step closer to getting Henry back safely.

After Hook dropped anger, the ship was buzzing with activity. The crew needed to load food and fresh water into the rowboat to transport to the shore and everywhere around the ship, there were piles of weapons. Snow took care of the bows and arrows and Charming and Hook began sharpening every sword. Emma picked one up and practiced her swing. Her sword play had improved no end due to the constant training she insisted on. Across the deck, Emma saw Gold and Regina creating fire and ice in their hands and firing them into the ocean to unsure that they could fire quickly and precisely.

Anyone would have thought they were going to war but maybe they were if it meant getting Henry back. Emma did not care what she had to face if it meant having her son back in her arms. And she thought everyone on this ship thought the same.

After Emma had finished practicing she went below deck to see if anything else needed to be brought up. When she passed Hook's cabin she saw him keeping himself up right with his hands on his desk. Emma thought he looked as though he was going to faint. She knew this wasn't like him at all so she knocked on his door. His head shot in her direction and as soon as he saw her he composed himself again. He cleared his throat and persisted with his usual nature.

"Couldn't wait to get in to my bedroom, eh Swan?" he asked whilst wearing his favourite grin. Emma should have rolled her eyes or punched him again but she was genuinely worried about him. She had never seen him show any signs of weakness before.

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok because you seemed..." she couldn't finish with words so she gestured to the desk where he had been leaning.

"You know me love, I'm always fine" he continued with the confident tone he loved to use. But Emma's suspicions were confirmed as he picked up his hook and could not fasten it in to place as his hand was shaking too much. Hook tried again and again until his face contorted with anger and he threw the hook across the room and cursed under his breath while bracing himself against the desk again. Emma jumped as the hook hit and smashed a glass and they both stood in silence for about 10 seconds. Emma was the first to move when she picked up the hook and brushed the all glass in to once place with the foot. She stepped back to Hook and gently grasped his shoulders and turned him round to face her. She lifted his handless arm and snapped to hook into its place. She continued to hold the hook in both her hands as if she were holding his hand. They were only inches away from each other when she spoke again.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong because I never expected the Great and powerful Captain Hook to act HUMAN" she said while putting enhanced sarcasm on the last word which brought a sad smile to Hooks still angry face. His head was still hanging but Emma brought her hand under his chin and gently forced his head up to look at her. All the confidence had gone and he looked as innocent as a young child.

"Tell me Hook" she continued to press him as she was determined to get an answer. Hook let out a sigh and continued to look into her eyes.

"I thought I'd seen the last of this place, Lass. You don't know what's out there but I do, it's dangerous and it will scare you" Hook brought his hand up to Emma's hand at his face and held it while he faced down again. It was as though he couldn't look at her out of shame. Like he was ashamed of himself that he was scared. Emma smiled at this and brought her other hand to his face as the other was still in hooks hand. He looked up at her willingly this time and she smiled at him.

"It's okay that you are scared Hook, everyone is but..." Emma couldn't finish as hook let out a hollow laugh and brought both his hand and hook up to her own face and held her there but carefully so as not to catch her face with his hook. His eyes bore into hers as he spoke again.

"Do you want a taste of what is out there, Swan?" Hook said with his forehead pressed against hers as though he was trying to burn the question into her mind. He then let her go and took a few steps back. To Emma's shock he began to unbutton his shirt and remove it completely. He dropped it to the floor and stared at Emma who was both shocked and horrified by what she saw. Hooks body was perfect as every muscle was visible. His skin was tanned and his chest looked although you could fire an arrow against it and it would just bounce off. But it was what lay on top of his strong frame that shocked her. From the shoulder of his hooked arm to the waist of his other side, lay three white scars. Each about a foot long and a centimetre in width. They were old but incredibly striking. Emma was lost for words as she had never seen injuries like these. Hook stepped towards her and rested his hand against her neck to calm her down. She glanced up at him in horror and rested her hand against the scars. He then covered her hand with his hook.

"What did this to you" was all she could manage before bringing her eyes up to his as she felt she has stared at the scars long enough.

"Something I wouldn't want to run into again, love" Hook said in a rough voice.

"And something I could barely protect myself from, let alone any of you, so please..." He begged whilst grasping her face again.

"... Do as I say and for god's sake, Swan..." He rested his forehead against hers again and burned her eyes with his own.

"...TRUST ME"

Emma nodded and looked at him with certainty which gave Hook a lot of peace of mind and they continued to stare at each other for a moment before they took each other in each other's arms. Hook kissed the top of Emma's head as he towered over her and was able to rest his chin on her head. Emma returned this affection by kissing his shoulder then they became connected at their lips. Neither of them knew how it got to this but they did not want it to end. They had both lost so much and were both so hurt. This felt safe and right and as though it could go on forever. Maybe it could. But not right now as they had a mission. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other only with contentment. There was no regret or sarcasm in either of their faces and for the first time in either of their lives, they felt true love.

The mood was quickly broken with Regina's voice calling for both of them on deck saying everything was packed and ready. Emma looked at Hook and they shared one last kiss before Emma broke from her pirate's arms and headed for the door.

"One more thing, Darling" Hook said still in a very serious but light hearted tone. He went to his desk and picked up a small box. He pressed it into Emma's hands and Emma opened it to find the gold coin Hook had stolen from the giant whilst they were up the beanstalk. She beamed at Hook when he lifted it out of the box to discover it was now attached to a long gold chain. He motioned her to turn around which she did and pulled her hair to one side. He fastened it round her neck and rested his hand and hook and her shoulders whilst planting a kiss on the back of her head. She whispered a heartfelt thank you and laughed affectionately when she realised that the insignia of this coin was a swan. She looked up at hook disbelievingly.

"I didn't know the insignia was a swan" Emma said expecting an answer from Hook who kissed her forehead and stated with all the kindness he could...

"If you hadn't have left me up there, darling, I would have shown you" they both let out a laugh as what happened in the past no longer mattered. The glanced lovingly at each other once more and ran up on deck to start the mission


End file.
